It's Over
We've run out of words we've run out of time We've run out of reasons really why we together We both know it's over baby bottom line It's best we don't even talk at all Don't call me even if I should cross your mind Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages Let's just call it quits it's probably better So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause 'Cause I'm not coming back I'm closing the door I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed 'Cause it's over Girl you know it's over this time So when you call I'm pressin' send Don't wanna hear your messages messages I'm trying erase you from my mind 'Cause it's over I swear girl it's over this time So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been Baby 'cause it's over I still wake up every morning quarter to ten I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table I can't even remember how long it's been No trouble stayin' occupied Oh I ask about you whenever I come around I do what I can not to put my business in the streets Last thing I need's another episode Keep conversations short and sweet because 'Cause I'm not coming back I'm closing the door I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed 'Cause it's over Girl you know it's over this time So when you call I'm pressin' send Don't wanna hear your messages messages I'm tryna erase you from my mind 'Cause baby it's over I swear girl it's over this time So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been Baby 'cause it's over You know that it's over when the burnin' And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore And you know that you're through when she don't do to you And move you like the way she moved you before And you wanna pull her close But your heart has froze You kiss her but her eyes don't close Then she goes out of your heart forever And it hurts you but you know that it's better Girl you know it's over Girl you know it's over this time So when you call I'm pressin' send Don't wanna hear your messages messages I'm tryna erase you from my mind 'Cause it's over I swear girl it's over this time So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been Baby 'cause it's over 'Cause it's over Girl you know it's over this time So when you call I'm pressin' send Don't wanna hear your messages messages I'm tryna erase you from my mind 'Cause it's over I swear girl it's over this time So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been Baby 'cause it's over